parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of the Little Mermaid part 8
they go to the surface near a ship where fireworks shoot Tummi fireworks they must be having a celebration Sebastian Ariel what are you doing jumpin jellyfish Ariel Ariel please come back Ariel swims to the ship and watches the party but the sheepdog Max snips the floor Gruffi quick Ariel hide but Max finds Ariel and licks her face Gruffi that seems like a friendly dog Eric Max here boy hey come on mutt whatcha doing huh Max good boy Scuttle hey there sweetie quit a show huh Gruffi button your beak birdbrain theyll hear you Ariel be quiet Scuttle theyll hear you Scuttle ooh i gotcha i gotcha were being intepidatious were out to discover she silences his beak Ariel ive never seen a human this close before oh hes very handsome isnt he Scuttle looks at Max Scuttle i dont know hes kind of hairy and slobbery Cubbi thats a dog shes talking about the one playing that flute Grimsby silence silence it is now my honor and privlage to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special expensive very large birthday present they show a huge statue of him Tummi so its his birthday huh Cubbi that statue looks awesome Eric ah Grimsby you old beanpole you shouldnt have Grimsby i know happy birthday Eric large statue of Eric is revealed and Max growls Eric gee Grim its really something Grimsby yes i commisoned it myself of course i had hoped it would be a wedding present but Eric come on Grim dont start look youre not still sore becuase i didnt fall for the princess of Glauerhaven are you Grimsby oh Eric it isnt me alone the entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl Eric well shes out there somewhere i just havent found her yet Grimsby perhaps you havent been looking hard enough Eric believe me Grim when i find her i ll know without a doubt it ll just bam hit me like lightining suddenly a storm approaches and lighten strikes Gruffi ah oh a storms coming Sunni we better get out of here Salior hurricabne a comin stand fast secure the riggin the storm hits Scuttle whoa the winds all a sudden on the move here oh Ariel Gummi Bears and Scuttle gets blown away and the ship crashes through rocks and waves get strong Grammi look out and the ship misses the gummi bears abnd crashes into a rock and the sailors expect Max jump off it Eric Grim hang on Max he goes to save him jump Max jump come on boy jump you can do it jump he saves Max but is trapped onboard Grimsby Eric and the ship is destroyed and Eric sinks to the bottom of the sea but Ariel saves him Tummi quick Ariel lets get him to the beach where he ll be safe and swim towards the beach Category:The Little Mermaid Parts